


Awful Sometimes

by faerierequiem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerierequiem/pseuds/faerierequiem
Summary: “They ruined your shirt, Noah.”Noah glanced down at it, the large dark stain that now marked the white T-shirt. “It’s okay.” His voice was soft, as if to calm Ronan down.Ronan scowled. “No, it’s not okay.”
Relationships: Noah Czerny & Ronan Lynch, Noah Czerny/Ronan Lynch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Awful Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by dizkipling's characterization of roah and noah from their fic "i could be lonely with you" (which i highly recommend and you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15605952). it was intended to be kind of a sequel at first, but then i wrote past this and it wasn't really good, but i liked this part so i wanted to post it up at least. maybe if i ever revisit this one i'll add more to it, but i think it makes for a decent standalone ficlet for now.

Noah’s lips pressed together into a tight line, almost stubborn, but not before Ronan caught the flash of hurt in his eyes, so that it almost looked like Noah was trying not to cry. Despite himself, it only frustrated Ronan more, and that was not what he wanted right now. He didn’t like the thought of being the reason why Noah would come even _close_ to crying, but the scene kept playing out in his head: the fucking jerks laughing at Noah, spilling their drinks onto his shirt, nudging their shoulders into him.

If Ronan hadn’t been driving past at a hundred miles per hour on the way to a finish line, he would’ve given those guys some bruises to remember the night by, but when he’d joined Noah after the race, they’d disappeared. Noah had told him they’d accidentally spilled their drinks on his shirt. _Accidentally_. Ronan hadn’t gotten the closest of looks, but he knew there’d been nothing accidental about it, and he gritted his teeth, glaring over the top of Noah’s head at the wall and tightening his hands into fists.

“They ruined your shirt, Noah.”

Noah glanced down at it, the large dark stain that now marked the white T-shirt. “It’s okay.” His voice was soft, as if to calm Ronan down.

Ronan scowled. “No, it’s not okay.”

“It’ll be fine once I take it to the laundromat.”

Ronan saw Noah reach out a hand, hesitant for a split second, before lying it carefully on Ronan’s arm. The unnecessary caution bit at Ronan. He shook off Noah’s hand, caught the way Noah’s eyes widened in surprise, and cursed himself.

He realized he was being as terrible to Noah as those guys had been, but Ronan had never been good at directing his anger once it latched onto him, though he realized that wasn’t good enough to be an excuse now. He was being a dick and hurting Noah and being unfair. He was mad because of Noah, but he wasn’t mad _at_ him. Ronan knew what kind of guy Noah was. He wasn’t mad that Noah hadn’t stood up for himself and had brushed off the incident so easily. No, what pissed him off was that it had happened to begin with, that those bastards had seen an easy target in Noah and taken advantage of that, instead of leaving Noah the fuck alone. Was it too much to ask?

But Ronan wasn’t sure how to say all of this, so instead, he pressed his forehead against Noah’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around him. “The world sucks.”

Noah let out a quiet laugh, surprising Ronan. “I don’t know why you say stuff like that, Ronan.”

“Because it’s true.”

Ronan felt Noah’s arms circle around his waist and leaned back, not quite sitting on his heels as he straddled Noah, but far enough so that he could remain in Noah’s embrace and look at him at the same time.

To his complete surprise, Noah was smiling. “You’re proof that it’s not true, Ronan. Every time.”

Ronan hid his face against Noah’s neck and felt his cheeks flush. “Bullshit.”

“You don’t have to be modest.”

“And you’re giving me too much credit,” Ronan said. “I can be fucking awful. I _am_ awful.”

“That’s true.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Noah laughed. “I didn’t say you were a saint.” He turned his head and Ronan felt a kiss against his temple. “But you’re only awful sometimes. And only when it matters.”

_Maybe to you_ , Ronan thought, but he didn’t say it. He met Noah’s mouth with his, a soft kiss that remained only the movement of lips until he pulled away to take off Noah’s shirt and chuck it into a corner of the bedroom. Ronan had enough of it, for a number of reasons. With a smile, he pressed his lips to Noah’s again and deepened the kiss immediately, cradling the back of Noah’s head with his hand as he leaned Noah against the wall. He didn’t want to repeat the incident from a previous make-out session when Noah had ended up hitting his head. No, there would only be gentleness for the rest of the night.


End file.
